


Big News

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: “Hyde gets redeemed and stays in Storybrooke” AU [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Mr. Hyde, Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time) Lives, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Regina has some big news to tell her husband, but she’s a little nervous.





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anonymous asked, "Hyde Queen for the Drabble challenge? #7 :)" #7 was "You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today."
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Regina Mills was certainly a complicated woman.

She would switch from brutal honesty and bluntness to refusing to speak her true feelings at the drop of a hat, and it often confused the average person.

Hyde, however, was not the average person, and he liked to believe he had her all figured out. After all, he had married her.

But today he was feeling just as confused as the day she first asked him to dinner.

Regina had been pacing around the living room for most of the day, often sneaking away in the direction of the bathroom. She hadn’t spoken about what was bothering her, so Hyde felt it best to leave her be, but he was getting worried about her now.

“You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today,” Hyde said, his brows furrowed, as he watched Regina enter the living room once again. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“I think you’re exaggerating, Edward.” Regina sighed, going quiet for a moment. She crossed her arms over her chest, and approached the chair where Hyde was sitting. “But, I…”

“My dear, what’s wrong?”

Regina had an expression of anxiety that Hyde didn’t often see on her, and it managed to make him feel anxious too - an emotion that was more suited to Jekyll than him. Regina averted her eyes, dropping her arms down and fiddling with the buttons on her coat.

She sat down on the couch next to him, but still didn’t look at him directly.

“I… I think I might be pregnant.”

Regina’s voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn’t sure what Hyde’s reaction was going to be, since they’d never even discussed whether they wanted to have children. Regina wasn’t entirely sure herself - she had made a great deal of mistakes raising Henry.

Cautiously, Regina glanced over to Hyde, noticing the huge grin on her husband’s face, his dark brown eyes seemingly twinkling with happiness. 

“That is wonderful news, Regina!” Hyde exclaimed, taking Regina’s hands in his and kissing them. “Truly wonderful.”

Regina blushed a little, trying to fight a smile. While Hyde was capable of being incredibly intimidating, he also tended to be very gentle and, well… downright adorable around her. “Just don’t get your hopes up too high. Home pregnancy tests aren’t always accurate. I’ll need to go and see the doctor if I really want to be sure.”

Hyde nodded, still beaming. He hadn’t ever been sure he would even be able to procreate - due to the nature of his own creation - so this was exciting news for more than one reason.

No matter, what she said, Regina could see that Hyde definitely had his hopes up. “I’ll book an appointment for tomorrow. You’ll come with me, won’t you?”

“Of course, my dear. I want to be there when we find out we are to have a child.”

Hyde stopped holding Regina’s hands to place his over her stomach. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes - she wasn’t even sure she was pregnant yet, and even if she was, the baby wouldn’t be able to move yet - but she didn’t have the heart to ruin his excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so while writing this I completely forgot that Regina can’t get pregnant. But hey, let’s just pretend she can for the purposes of this story!


End file.
